Jashi week: Volume Collection
by makayla-angelic
Summary: In honor of this year's Jashi week, and last year's, I will be uploading all of the drabbles I did up here for all of you to see and enjoy! Some are happy, some are sad, and some are downright not safe for work. Stay tuned for a bonus story at the end! Jashi forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this collection of drabbles from Jashi week! This couple gives me life I swear. Just two things I wanted to note; one,**

 **I will not be uploading day 7 of last year's Jashi week, due to it being just song lyrics. Two, rating is K plus now, but will go up T or M due to a sexual**

 **themed drabble coming later. That is all, enjoy!**

* * *

1- Morbid Monday

Here's a little headcanon I have for Morbid Monday, I'm so happy for a whole week dedicated to Jashi!

Headcanon: What if Jack was so hurt and depressed about Ashi fading, that he fell deep back into the state he was before he got his sword back and suffered a

nervous breakdown? Jack sits in bed all day, he won't eat, he won't talk much, just lie in bed and stare out the window. To him, what's the point of living if he doesn't

have his Ashi by his side? One day, a princess visits the kingdom to try and bring comfort to Jack and his parents. Jack is in such a fragile and depressed state of

mind, that when he see's the princess, he believes she IS Ashi. Jack lures the princess to an old room in the castle, and locks her in there so she can't escape. Jack

puts clothes on her that Ashi once wore and even cuts her hair to Ashi's length, because Jack so much thinks she's Ashi. Eventually people start to wonder where the

princess is, but Jack lies and pretends that he hasn't seen her. The search for the princess begins. While the search party is on, Jack tries not to look suspicious and

keeps sneaking down to where he's locked her. The princess keeps trying to tell Jack that she's not Ashi, that Ashi is gone, but he keeps shaking his head and saying

it's a lie. Jack leaves again, the princess bangs on the locked door and shouts for help.

Eventually, a guard doing his rounds hears noise from the old room and goes to check it out. The princess tells him what Jack is done, and that he has the key. The

guard goes to the Emperor and Empress and he tells them what he's discovered. They ask him if he's sure, and he says that yes, he's sure. The guards, Emperor, and

Empress head to the room where they catch Jack. They corner him and Jack's father asks him to hand over the key. Jack tries to fight and run away, but his father

tackles him to the ground and gets the key. Jack screams at them that they're not going to take "Ashi" away from him again, and he of course, doesn't listen when

they tell him it's not Ashi. They get the door unlocked and the princess escapes, Jack chases after her outside. Jack pins her to the ground as the princess screams at

him. Suddenly, a ladybug catches Jack's eye, it reminds him of Ashi's sacrifice, and then he snaps back to reality, let's go of the princess, and breaks down crying,

just loud, aching sobs that shake his whole body. When Jack's parents help him get settled and rested, he apologizes to the princess for what he did in his deranged

state, and she forgives him, for she understood how he felt. Once everything is cleared up, the princess leaves to go back home, then we have the final shot of Jack

standing under the tree overlooking the new future.


	2. Chapter 2

2~ Timeless Tuesday

Here's my little short story for Timeless Tuesday, a alternate universe in which Jack and Ashi are elite gymnasts trying to make it to the Olympics, because I love gymnastics

and I used to be a gymnast!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Ashi who trained in a Gymnastics gym with her seven sisters. Their mother was a hard coach, training them since they were three

years old. Her dream was maybe one, or two, or three of her children would go to the Olympics and win the gold medal, since she never got the chance. Ashi and her sisters

loved gymnastics when they first started out. But when they turned five years old and made the level 4 team, they began to dislike it. Four to five hour practices that used to

be filled with fun now turned into a practice of torture they couldn't wait to be done with. When either Ashi or her sisters got hurt, their mother simply told them to wrap it up

and flip through the pain. Even worse, when their mother was in a bad mood and felt like her daughters weren't performing up to her par, she'd make them run laps outside

until she said they could stop, 100 rope climbs, sit-ups, push-ups, chin holds. Despite all this, Ashi became the strongest out of all her sisters. She learned the skills quicker

than her sisters. Because of this, her mother singled her out and pushed Ashi harder than the rest of her sisters, which Ashi's sisters didn't like. At meets, Ashi would win

first-place all-around. Her strongest events were floor and uneven bars. At the level 4 state meet, she got a 9.9 on floor, and a perfect 10.00 on bars, setting a record for her

gym. The years passed, Ashi and her sisters continued to train and move up the levels in gymnastics. When Ashi and her sisters were only ten years old, they were level 9

gymnasts training level 10. Ashi was so skilled and accelerated in her training, she competed both level 9 and level 10 at the same time. By the time the level 10 season was

over, Ashi was already training for elite. Ashi scored first place at the elite qualifier, and at age 11, she made her debut as a junior elite gymnast, the youngest in her gym to

ever become elite.

* * *

At Ashi's first ever elite meet, she scored first place on floor, first place on bars, second place on vault, and third place on beam. While Ashi was proud, her mother still found

faults in performance, which Ashi didn't like. Shortly after Ashi became elite, her sisters joined her in her elite journey. One day after a competition, Ashi met a boy named

Jack. He too was an elite gymnast at only 11 years old. Jack grew up doing flips around the house and climbing, flipping, and hanging around tree's, so his parents put him in

gymnastics after he broke his mother's favorite vase doing a forward roll in the house. Jack was very good in gymnastics, getting first or second place at meets. He didn't

compete two levels at the same time like Ashi, but after level 9, he skipped level 10 and went straight to elite. His strongest events were floor, vault, pommel horse, and high

bar. Jack and Ashi quickly became friends. They continued to see each other after each meet and even hung out outside the gym. For the first time, Ashi began to enjoy

herself at practice. Ashi's mother noticed this and punished her daughter for being "distracted," saying she was "ruining" her chances of going to the Olympics by being

focused on Jack. Ashi and Jack continued to train and do well at meets. People were amazed with their performance. Were these gymnasts human? How did they become so

good at such a young age? At world's, Ashi scored gold all-around, and Jack got silver all-around for the men's. At the start of the next elite season when she was 12 years

old, Ashi began training harder skills, and so did Jack. They practiced double layouts, double arabians, roundoff back handspring to a full twist with a double back pike on

floor. Jack learned how to do more difficult release moves on the high bar and rings. For her beam dismount, Ashi did two back handsprings to a double twisting back tuck. As

they trained, Jack and Ashi got closer to each other and developed romantic feelings for each other. When Jack and Ashi were 13, Jack joined Ashi's gym, much to her

mother's disapproval. She tried to break them up, or trick Jack into leaving the gym, but Ashi was wise and knew her mother's tricks. But Ashi's mother had a plan.

* * *

When Ashi and Jack turned 14, Ashi's mother sent Ashi far away to a different gym to train. Ashi's new coach was named Aku. Aku had been training gymnasts to become

Olympians for a long time. While he was in a way less strict than her mother, his demeanor creeped Ashi out. But Jack was determined to keep in touch wish Ashi no matter

what, and they began secretly writing letters and sending pictures to each other. Another year passed. Jack and Ashi were now 16 and were now eligible to qualify for the

Olympics if they were chosen at the trials that summer. Despite their distance between each other, Jack and Ashi still very much loved and cared for each other. Then Ashi

heard that there was a new girl training at her old gym back home, and she was giving Ashi a run for her money when it came to gymnastics. No matter what happened, or

whatever tricks her mother had up her sleeve, Ashi was going to the Olympics, and so was Jack.

* * *

At long last, the Olympic trials came, and Ashi and Jack were ready. People cheered for them, but people were also cheering for the new girl, Ikra, who gave Ashi a run for

her money. Ikra was 19, and she felt she wasn't going to get overrun by someone she felt was a "kid." As the trials went on, Ashi was nervous, and she saw how well Ikra

was doing, she began to lose hope. On the second and last night of the trials however, Jack surprised Ashi and gave her a kiss. This fueled Ashi, and she went out there and

put on a show. She was going to prove her mother wrong, and Ikra as well. She landed perfectly most of her moves, as well as Jack did. When the results of those who made

the team came through, everyone cheered when Jack and Ashi were chosen. Ikra was chosen, as well as one of Ashi's sisters. Ashi and Jack were ready to get out there and

make history. However, while they were training for the Olympics, Ashi had an accident and got a bad sprain in her right ankle. How would she go on? Devastated, Ashi didn't

know what to do. But Jack was there to help her, he helped her walk and nurse her ankle back to health with remedies his mother gave him when he had aches and pains.

Slowly, Ashi's ankle began to feel better. If she wrapped it up nice and tight, it barely hurt at all. And Ashi could land some of her flips by putting more weight on her left

ankle. Essentially, she was doing gymnastics with one leg.

Finally, the day of the Olympics for gymnastics arrived. Ashi and Jack had tossed and turned all night, but they were ready. Everyone was cheering for the teams. Ashi and

the rest of her team, along with Jack and his team made the qualifications and made it to team all-around. Ashi and her team won gold for all-around, Jack and his team won

silver. Then, as were the rules, only two could advance to the final. For women's individual all-around, Ashi and Ikra were chosen. For men's, Jack, and a young man called

the Scotsman were chosen. Everyone was on their edge of their seats as they watched Ashi versus Ikra, and Jack versus the Scotsman. In the end, for all-around, Ashi got

gold, and Ikra got silver. Jack got gold for men's, and the Scotsman got silver. Ikra was very upset that she got beaten by Ashi, but what could she do about it? Then the

individual apparatus. For floor, Ashi got gold, she got gold on bars, silver on vault, and bronze on beam. Her sister that made it got silver on bars, and silver on beam. Ikra

got silver on floor, silver on bars, gold on vault, and gold on beam. To Ikra, it wasn't fair. How did she get gold on vault and beam, but Ashi get gold all-around the other day?

Life didn't make sense sometimes. It must be the judges showing favoritism, she thought. Jack got gold for floor, vault, and high bar. He got silver for pommel horse, silver

for parallel bar, and bronze for rings. The Scotsman got silver for floor, vault and high bar. He got gold for pommel horse, but bronze for parallel bar and silver for rings.

* * *

Jack and Ashi had done it. They were Olympic gold medalists. Ashi had proved to her mother she wasn't "distracted" and "weak" when it came to doing well in gymnastics.

For weeks after the Olympics, Ashi and Jack appeared in interviews on TV and in sports magazines, they showed people their gold medals. Jack and Ashi were very happy and

very much in love with each other. They continued to do gymnastics and lived happily ever after.


	3. Chapter 3

3~ Wardobe Wednesday

 **I couldn't think of a short story for this day's prompt, so here's a little modern au headcanon for Wardrobe Wednesday!**

* * *

The Scotsman is having a Halloween party at his house, Olivia is the DJ there, and a few of her rave friends are coming too. Because it's Halloween, everyone will be

wearing a costume to the Scotsman's party. The Scotsman dresses as himself because he boasts that he's already so great, Olivia dresses up as a cat, and even Aku is

invited to the party, he dresses up as Loki from the Avengers. Jack and Ashi have some trouble finding something to wear. They spend all afternoon looking for costume

at Party City, but just can't seem to think of a right one. As time gets closer to the party to start, they become stressed out. Then Ashi has an idea. Why don't they just

throwback it? Ashi and Jack decide to throwback famous singers and musicians from the 27 club. Ashi dresses up as Amy Winehouse, and Jack dresses up as Jim

Morrison. When they arrived at the party, everyone gave applaud to their outfits. Their throwback idea was a hit! Jack and Ashi had fun at the Scotsman's party. It was

the best Halloween ever.

 **Author's Note: Happy Jashi Week 2018 everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

4- Thursday Toast

For today's prompt, Thursday Toast, here is a little short story about celebrating Ashi's birthday. This takes place in an alternate ending in which Ashi survives in

Jack's timeline and they are married.

* * *

Jack and Ashi were sitting in the woods by the river, feet in the water, enjoying the beautiful spring day, when Jack asked her, "What would you like for your

birthday?"

Ashi replied, "I don't know, besides, I don't know when my birthday is, my mother never kept track of such things, I have no way of knowing when I was born." Ashi

lowered her had sadly.

Jack put an arm around her and held her close. "Don't worry, you can just make up a day, and if you can't think of one, i'll make one up for you."

"You'd do that for me?" Ashi asked.

"I'd do anything for you Ashi," said Jack.

All that next day, Ashi thought of a day to choose for her birthday, she wrote dates down on a piece of paper, but none of them felt right. A couple days passed, Ashi

was getting frustrated.

"What about a holiday? Like New Year's?" Jack suggested.

Ashi shook her head. She didn't want that day either. If not a specific holiday, then what? One day, Ashi woke up feeling very nauseous and dizzy. Her stomach

churned, and she threw up. Jack and his parents were worried. Every morning Ashi was sick and dizzy and had to lie down. The doctor came to run some tests on her.

"She'll be alright, in about eight more months give or take," said the doctor.

Ashi, Jack, and the Emperor and Empress stood there, their faces happy with shock. A baby! Ashi was going to have a baby! They hugged and laughed excitedly, then

Ashi's eyes grew wide, and she gasped.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"What's today's date?" Ashi asked excitedly.

"May 20th," said the Empress.

"Then this is the day I want for my birthday, today's my birthday," said Ashi smiling.

Jack smiled. "I think today's a wonderful day for your birthday," he said holding her hands.

"Well, I should say we get started with this celebration," said the Emperor.

And so the celebration began. The maids set out the decorations and tables filled with food complete with cookies and ice cream for dessert. Once everything was all

set up, the party began. Everyone had a wonderful time, celebrating Ashi's birthday and the coming of a new baby. Towards the end of the party, Jack handed her a

small box.

"What's this?" Ashi asked.

"Open it," said Jack smiling.

So Ashi did, and inside the box there was a lady bug pin. Ashi gasped and smiled.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you!" said Ashi kissing him.

"I'm glad you like it," said Jack.

"I don't like it, I love it!" said Ashi. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"I agree," said Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

5- Feudal Friday

 **Author's Note: This story is still alive, yay! Well, it's not really a story, but more of a collection of short stories. Hopefully I can find more time to**

 **update this and An Emoji Story as well, and start uploading the sequel to Love And Gymnastics over on the Frozen fanfiction side, that is, if school**

 **and work don't kill me first. P.S. I'm 21 now!**

* * *

Jack met Ashi one beautiful summer day when he took his horse out into the woods for a ride. He got to the middle of the forest, when he was taken away by

beautiful singing. He followed the voice, and there she was, Ashi sitting on a tree stump playing with ladybugs singing a song. Jack tells her what a nice voice she has,

and asks her where the song came from. Ashi tells him thank you, and that she made the song up herself. Jack is impressed. The two introduce each other and begin

to talk. Before they know it, a whole afternoon has nearly gone by, and Jack must get home. Ashi and Jack say goodbye, and Jack asks shyly if he'll see her tomorrow

in the same spot. Ashi says yes, and Jack smiles and says, "great," before riding away. The next day, Jack hurries to the woods after breakfast with his parents asking

what's the rush. Jack lies nervously and says that he wants to pick all the ripe berries before all the animals get them and he even grabs a bucket to make sure. Jack's

parents give him a strange look but don't say a word. Jack hurries to the woods where Ashi is waiting. She asks what's up with the bucket, and Jack says he's going to

pick berries. Ashi wishes she could pick berries too, but she doesn't have a bucket. Jack says that it's alright, they can pick together.

* * *

Jack and Ashi fill the bucket with berries then sit and talk. Ashi asks him what's life as a prince in the palace, and Jack says his life is well, reasonable, it has it's ups

and downs like every life. Ashi reveals that she is poor, her father died a couple months ago, and now her mother is sick, so Ashi has been spending her days taking

care of her sick mother, while looking for work. Jack feels sympathy for her and her mother's troubles, and asks Ashi if she and her mother would like to stay in the

castle while her mother gets better and Ashi can work. Ashi excitedly asks would he really do that? And Jack replies, that yes, he can, but he must first ask his

parents. Ashi and Jack head back to the castle and Jack introduces Ashi and tells them her dilemna. Happily, the Emperor and Empress agree to Jack's idea. Ashi goes

home and tells her mother the good news. The next day, Ashi and her mother get to the castle where they get settled. Ashi starts work, dusting, making a bed here,

helping out in the kitchen there, and she gets paid every Friday. As time passes, Jack and Ashi grow closer and begin developing feelings for each other. Even in the

new environment, Ashi's mother begins to get better. One day, the Emperor decides to throw a party, and everyone is invited, including common folk. Ashi can't find

any clothes she wants to wear, so she decides to take some of her work money and go out and buy a nice kimono. Ashi finds a kimono that she likes, and buys it.

When she leaves the store, she realizes what time it is, and that she must hurry! And just as bad luck might have it, Ashi trips while hurrying, the box carrying her

kimono flies out of her hands and falls to the ground, the kimono falls out and lands in a mud puddle from last night's rain. Ashi picked up her ruined kimono in horror.

Now, what would she wear to the ball? Suddenly, a mysterious being came by and asked her if she was okay. Ashi said she was, but her kimono for the party was

ruined.

"Let me help you with that," said the mysterious man. He reached down and touched Ashi's kimono, and before her eyes, it began to change. It went from a dark blue

color to a fancy, golden silk, real silk, and Ashi was sure there was real gold, she could see it sparkling in the threads. Her new, magical, kimono, all clean, and

golden, shining like the sun in the morning, was placed into her arms.

"Thank you," said Ashi, still not believing this was happening.

"You're welcome," said the mysterious being, and he disappeared into the night.

Back at the castle, the party was getting ready to start. Jack and his parents were well dressed, along with all the other guests, it was a beautiful night. Then, he saw

her, Ashi floating down the stairs in her sunshine-gold kimono, made of pure silk. Jack's and everyone eyes fell open. Who was she? The guests whispered. Where did

she get that beautiful kimono? Jack wondered. But at the same time, he didn't care. The party started. People began to dance. Jack worked up his courage and walked

over to Ashi and asked her to dance. Ashi said she'd be delighted, took his arm, and they headed out to the dance floor, people making space for them. It was a

wonderful night, and Jack and Ashi were quite the pair to look at it. Dance after dance, Jack and Ashi did, smiling and looking into each other's eyes. They knew deep

in their hearts their feelings for each other were true. At the end of the ball, Jack knew what he had to do. The next morning, Jack spoke to his parents and asked him

if he could marry Ashi. To his delight, the Emperor and Empress said yes, for they knew how much their son loved her, and vice versa, and they would be joyful to

accept Ashi as a member of the family. Jack worked up his courage again, and went to Ashi. He asked to marry her, and she said yes. Jack and Ashi were married,

Ashi's mother recovered from her illness, and they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **As you can probably tell, this prompt was inspired by Cinderella, one of my favorite fairy tales. Don't you just love magic and romance? Speaking of**

 **magic and romance, after I finish the emoji fanfic, and finish updating this with all the Jashi Week stories, I'll be writing another Jashi fan-fic called,**

 **The Ladybug Spell; Ashi's gets turned into a ladybug and her and Jack have to go travel to break the spell. And then another one will be a story about**

 **Jack's mother, called Empress Of The Land Of The Rising Sun, (long title I know), and I hope I can pull that off. So, stay tuned if you're interested in**

 **seeing stories such as these. ;)**


End file.
